Season Two
Events from Season Two in the order I remember them in - feel free to add your two penneth (Please include your Initials if you add anything so I can tell who commented) Season 2 Events #Travel to Ryoku Owari Oshi (City of Lies) to find where the attackers who tried to kidnap Antz's son came from. #Get involved in a load of intrigue while finding out more and discovering an ancient prophesy about the sword and empire? #Invited to a lovely dinner where you were poisoned and attacked by Ninja #At some point found out about "Neko" a famous (infamous) Ninja who turned out to be someone you knew. #Did some other stuff which eventually led you to travel to the Dragon lands to unravel the prophecies? #Travelled in a Dragon Boat up river #Went to Kyuden Togashi - which was a difficult trip and hard to find in the multitude of identical mountain passes. #Met with Togashi himself and were each granted a gift ##Ryu - Togashi family Daisho. Beautiful Katana and Wakizashi with green jade tint to the blades ##Hideo - (You may not want to tell others so email me) ##Akahito - ( A Jade Fan???) ##Katsumi - (???) ##Tsurumatsu - (Jade Lantern) #Kev finds out he is not who he thinks he is and is renamed Togashi Ryu #Find out more about prophesy and plan to travel towards Phoenix lands and encounter an overgrown forest with an abandonned city Morikage Toshi. #*When the young Dragon bride of Shiba Kojiro, Agasha Yuhiko, took her own life in 782 because of his unloving and callous nature, her mother, the Oracle of Air, cast a powerful curse upon his castle. #*Soon the vines and trees reached out and reclaimed the castle, rendering it useless. The Phoenix were forced to abandon the castle completely as no dispelling seemed to work. #*The castle laid vacant, home only to a restless ghost wandering the halls. These events had been driven by the Bloodsword Fukushu (Revenge), which had been found and wielded by Kojiro #Free the city of it's curse by releasing the spirit that was trapped there and thereby lifting the curse upon the surrounding area. #Head towards the capital Otosan Uchi #Find the city under siege as the Scorpion Daimyo has killed the Emperor and taken control. Find out that Tomiko is here as Kachico's maid. #Join the underground rebellion within the city and meet up with an old friend who you thought was dead #Free Akodo Toturi - Right hand of the Emperor from a curse that was holding him inactive and in thrall to a Scorpion Courtesan #Fight in the battle to regain Otosan Uchi and find out what on earth was going on. #Fight way into the imperial palace and witness the fight between Bayushi Shoju and Akodo Toturi which Toturi wins killing Shoju #Toturi takes the emperors seat after much cajoling and refusal only to be rebuked by the Emperor's son who returns after having been spirited away by his Yojimbo during the heigh of the fighting. #Emperor Hantei XXXIX decrees that Toturi is a traitor as are all the Scorpion clan and disbands the Scorpions, takes Shoju's wife Kachico as his own to forever end the Bayushi line, and after much tutoring from his advisors recinds his initial death sentance for Toturi, instead making him Ronin and disbanding the Akodo family but in his lenience allowing all other Akodo to join Lion Clan family. Akodo Toturi is ceremoniously stripped of his regalia in front of all assembled and walks out of the palace in his small clothes, without weapons, armour, or honour #Finally the time arrives where Tsurumatsu can meet with Tomiko again but before that meeting a scream is heard through the doorway and Tomiko is kidnapped by a shadowy figure which leaps out of a 4th story window to the docks behind the palace. The group follows trying to stop the creature as it bounds in massive leaps between the vessels in the harbour as it seems to be making it's way towards the open sea. Just when it seems it has nowhere left to go, a swift dark vessel cuts across the harbour mouth which the beast leaps onto and proceeds swiftly southward. Just before leaving sight the group notices a familiar figure at the helm - Matsu Kenji. Things I couldn't remember details of or where they fitted *The travel to the Hare Clan (Usagi) city and defence against a Scorpion army - This was to do with the prophesy I think, and culminated in the duel between Katsumi (Antz) and Koetsu (Husband of Tomiko - and all round bad egg). This must have been before going off to thew Dragon lands but I can't quite fix it in mind as to what happened to get you there, and also what happened after - I presume that Tsurumatsu went "Yeehar! Tomiko is no longer married to that git!!" but as to exactly what happened next I forget. *Finding out about Grasscutter (Kasunagi-no-Tsurugi) and finding it and what you then did with it. How you found it, who helped etc. *Neko - Exactly when Neko became involved and you had a meeting - also when you worked out who Neko was and then your reaction - as I remember Antz would have been quite surprised and also Kev who I think was quite enamoured of her... (Well whats new there!!) *I can't remember what all the gifts were you received from Togashi *The Blade of the Samurai - asked to retrieve the Daisho of a dead samurai for his wife from a village. *The Broken Ritual - A ghostly replay of a samurai failing to commit sepuku haunts a local village. *I also can't remember what the reasons for going to the overgrown forest city were and what happened there in detail other than I vaguely recall an embrace between a vengeful sprit and Kevs character underwater until he stabbed her to death to release the good spirit that had been trapped/tainted *I don't fully recall the exact order of things once you got to the capital - whether it was under siege when you got there... I think you might have got there and had a dinner with the emperor where then the Scorpion Daimyo stood up to speak and instead decapitated the Emperor and all hell broke loose... *Prophesy of Uikku **"Of the Crane, a fallen foe will prove to be their undoing. They will be led astray by a deciever and the true hero will arise too late to save them." **"At the moment of their victory, that is when the Scorpion Clan shall learn the cost of dark alliances." **"Of the Crab, it will be the return of an ancient hero that marks their doom. He will destroy the Crab Clan and everything for which they have fought." **"And when the second time of thunders arises, one Clan will fall and one Clan shall be redeemed."